No soy fuerte sin ti
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma finalmente decide confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane, pero la encuentra en una situación que lo pone en duda, se aleja de ella, pero en medio del bosque teniendo a la luna como su compañera, analiza que sin Akane su vida no tiene sentido y que la ama más de lo que se imagina. One-shot. Espero que les guste n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**No soy fuerte sin ti**

* * *

Después de estar en el tejado durante varias horas en la noche, sólo con un pensamiento en el cerebro, se levantó y empuñó su mano con convicción, mirando la luna, haciéndole una promesa; una sonrisa se plasmó en su bello rostro y sus ojos refulgieron como los mismos luceros.

—Eso haré —dijo muy convencido, lleno de valor.

* * *

Saliendo de la escuela le pidió a su prometida que se adelantara a la casa, al principio la joven Tendo lo miró con suspicacia y luego se notó molesta para empezar a cuestionarle, ante eso Ranma se puso nervioso, las respuestas programadas que tenía para esa clase de preguntas se le olvidaron completamente.

—Nos vemos en la casa —el joven se dio media vuelta y arrancó a correr, saltando por la barda y de ahí hacia los tejados.

Akane frunció el ceño y torció la boca, hizo una pataleta antes de irse a la casa.

—Ese Ranma, seguro va a ir a ver a su querida Shampoo o a Ukyo… quien sabe, quizá tal vez hasta Kodachi —gruñó la peli azul.

* * *

Ranma saltó frente a una tienda de regalos. Respiró hondo antes de animarse a entrar. Compró una caja de chocolates y un pequeño oso de felpa. Salió contento con su adquisición pero sentía que aquello no era suficiente, así que se encaminó hacia un puesto de flores, comprando unas magnolias blancas preciosas.

—Aún siento que falta algo… —sacó el dinero que tenía en su bolsillo—. No es mucho, pero…

Se aventuró a entrar a una joyería. Sonrió, contento, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Es algo que le va a gustar —habló el anciano vendedor que le mostró una linda sonrisa.

—Sí, pero no me alcanza para comprarlo —contestó Ranma, abatido por el poco dinero que tenía.

—Qué pena, es realmente lindo y único, no encontraras uno igual, te lo aseguro ya que éste fue hecho por mi hace muchos años —expresó el vendedor.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua, a él le gustaba y seguro que se vería precioso en el cuello de su amada Akane.

—Perdón, Akane, realmente quería regalarte algo hermoso para que hiciera juego con tu sonrisa —musitó el joven Saotome, cerrando los ojos debido al pesar que sentía al no tener el dinero suficiente.

Ya estaba por darse la media vuelta y marcharse del local, triste.

—Ey, muchacho —detuvo el anciano—. Si quieres te lo puedo apartar y cuando tengas el resto del dinero te lo entregaré —propuso.

—Eso sería muy bueno, señor, pero creo que tardaré mucho en juntar todo ese dinero —sonrió Ranma, decaído—. Tal vez usted se canse de esperarme y lo venda a alguien que sí tenga para pagarlo.

—Joven, puedo ver en tus ojos ése amor que no te atreves a confesar —inquirió el vendedor que mostró una dulce sonrisa, extrañando por completo al ojiazul—. Esa mirada tuve yo hace mucho tiempo… de hecho, ése dije que quieres comprar lo hice para obsequiárselo a la jovencita que se robó mi corazón, sin embargo, yo no tuve nunca el valor de dárselo —suspiró melancólico—. Fui un cobarde al pensar que ella me rechazaría y no era para menos, yo era muy idiota y mi extraña forma de mostrarle lo que sentía por ella la terminó alejando de mí… y mírame ahora, estoy solo, porque jamás volví a sentir amor hacia otra mujer —lo dijo con una voz cargada de nostalgia.

—¿Extraña forma? —interrogó Ranma, curioso.

—Así es muchacho, cada vez que había un acercamiento, me ponía muy nervioso y temeroso por lo que empezaba a insultarla, pero en el fondo yo quería gritarle cuánto la amaba y yo sabía que ella también me amaba a mí, pero éramos demasiado orgullosos que no lo admitimos, hasta que un día… ella se cansó de mi desidia y se marchó, dejándome, justo el día que me llene de valor para decirle que la amaba como loco… pero llegué demasiado tarde, otro más vivo se adueñó de sus labios y de su corazón —los ojos del anciano se nublaron por la tristeza que sentía, se quitó las gafas redondas para usar su pañuelo y secar una que otra lágrima melancólica que empezaba asomarse por sus cansados ojos—. Y yo me deje vencer, no luché por ella y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por eso.

Ranma estaba impresionado, era como si estuviera contando su vida con Akane, era justo como él y Akane se llevaban y como dijo el anciano, no tenía el valor para declarársele a Akane, hasta en la noche que se sinceró con él mismo y hoy estaba dispuesto a decirle a Akane cuánto la amaba.

—Es justo lo que me pasa, señor —confesó Ranma, bajando la mirada, sintiendo empatía por el anciano vendedor.

—Entonces, muchacho, no esperes a que ella se cansé, dile cuánto la amas y demuéstraselo, no sólo con palabras, también con hechos, no la insultes, al contrario dile lo hermosa que es, y que la amas con todas tus fuerzas, que ella es la fuerza que necesitas para vivir día a día —el vendedor tomó las manos de Ranma, el chico miró las manos arrugadas y llenas de manchas, temblorosas sobre las suyas—. Ámala sin condición, sin limitación, con todas sus virtudes y defectos, ama a ésa joven como si fuera el último día de tu vida, con todas tus fuerzas, con todo tu yo y nunca, jamás te des por vencido.

Ranma asintió, mostrándole una sonrisa; las palabras del anciano le motivaron más e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

—Gracias, señor, me retiro antes de que se me haga más tarde, le diré a Akane cuánto la amo —Ranma ya se iba.

—¡Muchacho! —exclamó el señor, Ranma se detuvo y giró a verlo—. Toma, el precio del dije es justo lo que tú tienes en el bolsillo —le entregó la joya—. No fue de mi amada Kana, pero lo será de tu amada Akane —Apretó la mano de Ranma, mostrándole una sonrisa muy linda—. Sé feliz, jovencito.

—Muchas gracias, señor…

—Kotaro, mi nombre es Kotaro —hizo una leve reverencia.

—Ranma Saotome —respondió el chico imitándolo.

—Bueno, Ranma, apúrate —alentó el anciano, soltando la mano del chico de la trenza.

Ranma iba con energía renovada, sonriendo ampliamente mientras corría por los tejados de la ciudad para llegar pronto a la casa Tendo, esperaba encontrar a Akane sola, eso le sería más sencillo y si no, ya buscaría la forma de estar a solas con ella, pero ése día, ése día debía de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

Akane bufó molesta, ya tenía bastante tiempo parada en la puerta esperando a ver a qué hora llegaba Ranma, estaba muriéndose de celos pensando en él con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi. No tenía por qué haberse ido sin responder a sus preguntas, eso la puso en alerta.

Movía su pie derecho con desesperación sin despegar el talón del suelo, ya tenía el ceño fruncido y faltaba poco para que la noche cayera. Escuchó unos insultos de una voz chillona e insoportable, por reflejo miró a la derecha, encontrándose a Shampoo que iba montada en su bicicleta y atrás de ella, Mousse.

—¡Ya te dije que me dejes en paz, Mousse! —exclamó la china deteniéndose justo en frente de Akane, despegando polvo del suelo.

Akane empezó a toser.

—Shampoo por favor, tan solo dame una oportunidad, yo te amo tanto —habló el joven de cabello largo.

Entre la cortina de polvo no se podía distinguir nada, hasta que Akane sintió como era abrazada, apretujada y estaba a punto de empujar a la persona que la tenía así, hasta que sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos como platos, impresionada ante el beso que estaba recibiendo.

El polvo se disipó, dejando ver a Shampoo con la boca abierta, los ojos a punto de salírsele y pronto amenazaban con desbordar lágrimas al ver a su pretendiente besando a otra.

Ranma llegó en ese momento, admirando la escena.

—A-Akane… —musitó, dejando caer las flores, los chocolates y el osito de felpa en el suelo.

Akane seguía en shock por el beso, pero al ver a su prometido alejó a Mousse con todas sus fuerzas, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el poste.

Shampoo bajó la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos con su fleco, pero a pesar de eso, sus lágrimas se veían resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Ra-Ranma —Akane caminó torpe, con el brazo extendido hacia su prometido.

El chico de la trenza retrocedió unos pasos para no ser alcanzado por ella, estaba muy dolido tanto que ni cuenta se dio cuando las lágrimas ya caían al suelo.

Ranma viró la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, yéndose de ahí.

Podía jurar como su corazón se hizo en mil pedazos al ver a Akane siendo besada por Mousse, le dolió como nada le había dolido en la vida. Se llevó la mano al pecho justo del lado del corazón, deseando arrancárselo para no sentir, su cerebro se nubló y lo único que estaba presente era la escena de ése beso.

Corrió sin rumbo, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, saltando como nunca, deseando que su corazón explotara en ese momento.

* * *

Akane tomó las magnolias, la caja de chocolate y el osito de felpa que Ranma dejó caer. Las abrazó como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que tenía, empezó a llorar.

—Ranma, lo siento… —masculló.

Una bofetada la sacó de su ensimismamiento, admirando a Shampoo que la miraba con profundo rencor a pesar de los ojos llorosos que estaban.

—No sólo tienes a Ranma, ahora me quieres quitar a mi Mousse… no eres honorable, Akane Tendo —le dijo Shampoo.

—A mi no me interesa Mousse… yo sólo am… Lo siento, Shampoo… —Akane no sabía que decir, la bofetada no le dolía tanto como la mirada de Ranma le dedicó cuando quiso explicarle lo del beso.

Shampoo alzó la mano con la intención de dejarle ir otra bofetada, pero la bajó, no dijo nada, le echó agua a Mousse convirtiéndolo en pato y llevárselo de ahí.

Akane suspiró hondo, preguntándose sí Ranma volvería o tal vez…

—Ranma, por favor, vuelve —pidió al viento, esperando que sus palabras fueran arrastradas hasta llegar a Ranma.

* * *

Llegó al bosque más cercano, refugiándose en un árbol y mirando hacia la ciudad que empezaba a resaltar sus luces por la caída inminente de la noche. Respiraba agitado pero no por el cansancio de haber corrido tanto, sino por el dolor, confiado de que ahí no lo escucharía nadie empezó a gritar, sacando ése maldito sentimiento que lo comprimía por dentro.

Gritó tanto que la garganta la tenía seca y le dolía, hasta el punto de quedar ronco, dio unos puñetazos al tronco del árbol casi derribándolo; se llevó el dorso de la mano hacia los ojos para quitarse ésas lágrimas que desde hace rato no dejaban de fluir libremente.

—Mousse… maldito, ¿cómo te atreviste a besarla? —Masculló, apretando fuertemente su puño—. Pero tú, Akane, ¿por qué lo permitiste? —sus ojos se ennegrecieron por la profunda tristeza que sentía.

Unas horas después, él seguía sin poder dormir, recostado sobre el tronco del árbol, admirando la ciudad; tantos recuerdos sacudieron su memoria.

—Irme, lejos y dejarte ser feliz con quien quieras —Ranma dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso, sintiendo como sus pulmones se habían compactado—. Pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo, soy tan egoísta que no podría dejarte estar con alguien más que no sea yo —se incorporó.

Miró a la luna, ésa que la noche anterior había sido testigo de su promesa.

—Por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podría alejarme, cualquier camino que tomaría me volvería hacia ti, Akane —suspiró, recordando la bella sonrisa de su prometida.

Lindos recuerdos de él y ella se apoderaron de su ser, sintiendo lo mismo cada vez que tenían contacto, estremeciéndose con el solo roce de ella.

—Cuando dices mi nombre no pasa nada, pero si lo dices mientras me miras a los ojos, todo lo que soy, todo mi orgullo, mi arrogancia, mi fuerza se van al diablo, me rindo ante ti, como un indefenso niño, me arrodillaría sí me lo pidieras. Me moriría si no estoy un día más contigo.

La sonrisa de Akane se estacionó en su corazón desde el primer día que la vio, jamás la olvidaría y seguiría amándola por la eternidad.

—Quisiera irme por lo dolido que me siento, pero no quiero, no quiero alejarme de ti, Akane, después de ver como Mousse te besó, me siento tan confundido, no sé… —cerró los ojos—. Me duele el orgullo de saber que otro fue el primero en besarte y no yo por mi cobardía —abrió los ojos de golpe—. Así intentase ser frío contigo, mostrándote indiferencia y que eso no me importa… mi corazón me delataría, y no sería capaz de comportarme así contigo, de ésa forma tan infantil e inmadura que nos caracteriza.

Miró hacia el suelo, tratando de esconderse de la luna que parecía mirarlo con desaprobación, como diciéndole lo cobarde que era por no cumplir su promesa.

—No soy fuerte sin ti, Akane. Te amo y esa es la única verdad… Akane Tendo, te amo como un loco, como nadie jamás te amara…

Se levantó, parado sobre la rama, vio la luna, acordándose del cuarto obsequio que debía de darle a Akane. De su bolsillo extrajo aquel dije de cristal en forma de luna menguante con una estrella colgando de uno de sus cuernos.

—Hice una promesa la cual pienso cumplir —sonrió Ranma, apretando el dije en su mano.

Saltó del árbol y corrió lo más veloz posible, tenía el tiempo encima, debía de ser antes de que fuera la media noche.

* * *

Akane suspiraba hondamente sin dejar de abrazar el pequeño oso de felpa, ya se había cansado de llorar y le ardían los ojos, pensaba en lo que pasó en la tarde, ¿por qué tenía que llegar Ranma justo en ese momento cuando Mousse la besó pensando que ella era Shampoo? Era más que obvio que el chino la besó por que la confundió como otras veces, sólo que ahora sí se atrevió a más.

—Ranma —dejó que el nombre de su prometido saliera de su boca.

—Akane —respondió el ojiazul, asomándose por la ventana.

La joven Tendo se sorprendió, sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de gusto.

Ranma le tendió la mano, Akane ni preguntó por qué, agarrándola al instante, sin dudar. La llevó al tejado.

—Ranma yo, lo de Mousse, estoy segura que me confundió, es que Shampoo y él venían discutiendo y Shampoo frenó bruscamente levantando mucho polvo entonces él me abrazó y… —Akane empezó a relatar lo sucedido torpemente, como si hubiera hecho algo malo y sería reprendida; tenía la cabeza gacha y jugueteaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Lo entiendo, Akane —interrumpió Ranma, poniendo su mano sobre la barbilla de Akane y levantarle la cabeza lentamente para que así ella lo viera—. No tienes nada que explicar —la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Akane.

Suspiró hondo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por tenerla así, sonrió tenuemente, no sabía de dónde sacó ese valor para atreverse a abrazarla, pero no le importaba, le agradaba sentir el cuerpo de su prometida entre sus brazos.

Akane no estaba nada indiferente ante la acción de Ranma, al principio estaba muy extrañada, pero luego se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose muy cómoda en brazos de su prometido, sentía y escuchaba los fuertes latidos de Ranma, los suyos no tenían nada que envidiarle al corazón de Ranma, latía igual.

Los dos suspiraron al unísono.

—Definitivamente no soy lo suficientemente fuerte —susurró Ranma.

La peli azul se separó de él para admirarlo, extrañada por el comentario. Él bajó la mirada para verla directamente a ésos ojos castaños que tanto amaba.

—Ranma —dijo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

Ranma sintió desfallecer al oírla, era justo lo que hace rato había dicho, ante eso se desarmaba, rindiéndose ante ella, dejando a un lado todo lo que él era.

—No podría estar lejos de ti, Akane —la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza, queriendo que ella sintiera lo que él sentía en ese preciso momento—. No soy fuerte sin ti, moriría si no estoy a tu lado, tú eres la única que haría de éste orgulloso arrodillarse a tus pies. No puedo hacer más que amarte, amarte con todas mis fuerzas, con todo lo que soy, mi corazón está encadenado a ti y no hay nada que pueda hacer para liberarme —la alejó un poco, lo suficiente para que ella la viera.

Los ojos de Akane brillaban, se notaba sorprendida pero a la vez encantada por lo que le dijo.

—Mira lo que me ha hecho este gran amor que tengo hacia ti.

—Ranma… —Akane dejó escapar unas lágrimas de felicidad y al instante ella lo abrazó fuertemente—. Yo tampoco podría dejarte ir, porque te amo, te amo tanto que igual moriría si tú no estás a mi lado.

Akane liberó sus lágrimas, sus sentimientos, volviéndola frágil ante los ojos de Ranma, como una pequeña incapaz de hacer algo por defenderse. Quería fundirse con Ranma y ser una con él.

Unos minutos después, dejando que sus corazones se sinceraran y confesar sus sentimientos el uno al otro, se alejaron un poco, para verse directamente a los ojos, sin decirse nada, hablando con las miradas. Ranma sonrió al igual que Akane.

—Akane… —Ranma sacó de su bolsillo aquel dije de cristal, mostrándoselo a la luz de la luna, brillando tenuemente.

La sonrisa de Akane se amplió más, alegre miró a Ranma y luego posaba sus ojos en el dije.

—Es única y hermosa igual que tú —Ranma se despojó del hilo que ataba su trenza, importándole poco que su cabello quedara suelto. Usó el hilo como cadena para luego ponérselo en el cuello de Akane, donde la pequeña luna de cristal se veía preciosa.

«_Gracias, Kotaro_» sonrió Ranma al recordar al amable anciano de la joyería.

—Prometo ahorrar para una cadenita que vaya más acorde con tu belleza —dijo Ranma.

—No, Ranma, así me encanta… con algo tuyo —contestó la joven con una sutil voz—. Irónico que mi prometido sea quien tiene el cabello largo y yo lo tenga corto —sonrió mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el negro cabello de Ranma.

—¿Pero eso no importa o sí? A mí me gustas con el cabello corto, de hecho… cuando te vi así, me gustaste todavía más —confesó Ranma, sonrojándose.

Akane también se ruborizó, pero no dejó de jugar con el cabello de su prometido, era muy suave.

—No importa, amor —Akane lo miró con aquel sentimiento.

—Akane… podría… bueno, yo… ahora que te he dicho todo… podría… este… —Ranma tragó saliva, muy nervioso por lo que quería pedirle.

—¿Qué? —incitó Akane, dejando de tocar el cabello de Ranma, mirándolo comprensiva y afectuosa.

—Be-be-besarte —tartamudeó, bajando la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

La vio sonreír, no sabía si eso iba a ser un sí o un no. Abrió los ojos, Akane se puso de puntitas para alcanzarlo y darle un pequeño beso tímido que a él le supo a gloria, transportándolo a un mundo maravilloso donde sólo existía él y ella.

Akane volvió a sonreír, traviesa por su pequeña hazaña.

—¿T-te gu-gustó? —interrogó muy apenada la peli azul.

—S-sí —respondió el ojiazul.

La tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella lo mirara, él se fue acercando a su rostro, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir los temblorosos labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, pero se dio cuenta como poco a poco ésa timidez que invadía a su prometido se fue perdiendo, al igual que la suya. Respondió al beso sin más limitación, dejándose llevar por la intensidad y los sentimientos más profundos que emergían de su ser.

—Ahora menos que nunca podría alejarme de ti —dijo Ranma cuando el beso finalizó, abrazando a Akane—. Sólo contigo soy fuerte.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! :D Esta pequeña historia fue inspirada por una canción que se llama: _Not Strong Enough_ de Apocalyptica (Feat Brent Smith), cuando la vi traducida me gustó mucho la letra y de inmediato la asocié con Ranma, porque siento que el chico no podría alejarse de Akane por más que lo intentara xD y bueno, nació el one-shot u.u espero que sea de su agrado y que merezca de sus valiosos comentarios :3 **

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla y comentar, muchisimas gracias :) **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leerlos pronto en los otros fics que tengo publicados (los actualizaré lo más pronto posible, lo prometo) Cuídense mucho n.n**

**y de nuevo: Muchas gracias! :D **

**Por cierto, una disculpa por confundir el documento con un capítulo de Akane y medio XP jajajajajajaja (gracias Wolfing, Rondero y a Ces por su observación n.n) **

**bye bye ;)**


End file.
